


Forever Blooming

by RazzBerrieCharm



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Married Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, a little pinch of politcal drama in the background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzBerrieCharm/pseuds/RazzBerrieCharm
Summary: As their family and friends aid and poke fun at them, the newlyweds Leo and Sakura find ways to juggle work and politics with their new life together.





	1. Chapter One

Leo’s eyebrows twitched with irritation.

He’s finally home after a long day of talking with clients, filling paperwork, aiding his brother with political documents, listening to Odin’s endless soliloquies, and missing lunch. His home-new home, remember-is his only place to breath and relax and forget he was ever a corrupted politician’s son turned lawyer. Alongside his wife, Sakura-he is actually married.  Deal with it, Takumi-they would be enjoying their short time together before their busy careers dragged them back to work. And to a different country no less in Sakura’s case.

“I-I think there was a note somewhere…”

Leo wanted to scream. He loves his wife, he truly does. After years of awkward flirting and mushy voicemails, Leo Anya finally proposed to the most kindhearted woman in Hoshido. While she does show a stubborn streak when it comes to cooking and playing games, Sakura Byakuya-she’s Anya now, remember-is still a compassionate nurse that said yes to the most analytical man, with an inferiority complex to boot, in all of Nohr. Yet his own intelligence completely overlook the possibility that-

“Niles said it was in a small, pink envelope…”

That his sadistic “paralegal” would actually give his wedding gift to the newlyweds. Three months later.

“He s-said to read it after I open the gift…” Sakura was looking around their living room while holding a delicately wrapped box with a frilly pink ribbon. Leo wanted to yank that from her and throw it out the window. Since their condo was on the fifth floor, whatever is inside that box would be destroyed, never to be seen by his innocent wife-

“I found it!!” Sakura found the envelope with a caring smile, unbeknownst of its contents.

Leo rubbed his tired face with his hands. “Why were you even looking for it in the first place?” He had to ask, even if he knew the dreaded answer.

Sakura tapped the note on her chin and it made Leo’s skin crawl. “Niles said it would add “e-excitement” if I looked for it. But I never understood what he meant by t-that. I was wondering why he was looking around our home like that earlier…”

Leo’s throat hitched. There was a specific reason for his bodyguard turned associate to be inside their apartment. Leaving behind a questionable gift was definitely not the reason. “Probably to make a joke or two about the couch. I had Odin pick it after all.” He glanced at the black couch that he was anxiously sitting on while calculating the probability of Sakura opening that damn gift-

“Let’s see what he gave us.” Sakura gingerly unraveled the ribbon as she sat next to him. She was probably going to save it because of how cute it is. Normally Leo would find it adorable but he cursed both the Dusk AND Dawn Dragon for allowing her to even touch that tainted gift. He’s going to file that arrest warrant for Niles.

Lifting the box cover, Sakura happily looked inside of it. Seconds passed without any squeals or signs of appreciation. Seconds became minutes and she still held the cover up high. Leo was about to push the box away when his wife’s face suddenly flushed crimson. Sakura hastily covered the box and shrieked.

Leo is definitely filing that warrant in the morning. He yanked the gift away from her and opened it. At first, he honestly didn’t get it. It looked like a rather opaque tank top, too revealing for casual wea-that son of a bitch.

He was holding box with lingerie. For Sakura no doubt.

“I-I-I don’t want to read that n-note…” Sakura muffled through her hands. She couldn’t bring herself to look at her husband, not after seeing such a revealing pile of clothing.

Leo cleared his throat, hoping it would lessen his own burning face. “You don’t have to read it. Nor should you accept this…gift.” He glared at the box. How dare Niles ruin their day with his crude joke.

“A-a-and that THING is there too-W-why would he even send that?!!” she exclaimed.

“I will give this back first thing in the morning.” Leo announced. “So don’t worr-wait. What thing?!”

He never once saw Sakura blush that deep shade of red before. Her mouth was twitching here and there. Her hands shook, legs bouncing up and down and her chest erratically mirrored her sudden nervous breakdown.

“Sakura?” Leo gently placed his palm on her shacking back. He didn’t want to startle her more with his own troubled yell. Was the gift too much for her? “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head but placed her own hand on his chest, blushing even deeper than before. How does she do that? “Only N-Niles w-w-would do that-Just say thank yo-don’t f-fight with him!” How can she still defend the man that made her so uncomfortable!??

While massaging her, Leo used his other hand to re-open the box. Was there something that he missed? Ignoring her protests, he rummaged through the sets of lingerie-why were there many?!-until he found something hard. How could he have missed that? It was clear but firm. Rather long in a curved shape.

Leo instantly dropped the box, while holding the damn THING, and went straight to his phone in the kitchen. His office may be closed but he can leave a voicemail to his secretary to initiate the filing for Niles Zero’s arrest warrant first thing in the morning.

“H-h-he doesn’t m-m-mean a-any h-h-harm!!” Sakura explained, trying to pull the phone away from her now furious husband. “I-i-it’s a g-gift!!”

“Dear gods, Sakura! He gave you a freaking sex toy!! You! A SEX TOY!!” Now he was blushing as hard as she was. “Why are you even defending him-you were always afraid of him!”

“A-at least he g-g-gave m-me something!!”

Leo left his phone dial in the background as he was trying to comprehend his wife. But they understood each other.  They understood their political place in their respective countries and, against all odds, found a way to fall in love in the midst of a complicated war. They understood the risks of moving so close to the Nohr and Valla border, despite Valla barely recovering from its former corruptive state. They understood the complexity of their careers after the war, how much time and energy would be sacrificed to heal both their homelands and the new country.

Yet Leo is having a difficult time understanding why his wife is so eager to get back her indecent gift from a dangerous man that almost killed her in the past. He did agree to that last part but Leo pushed it back to the deepest, darkest part of his mind.

“I-I’m still wary of h-him,” Sakura started, “but h-he’s the few people h-here that g-gave me a w-wedding gift…even if-if it’s something m-m-mature…” She was still blushing but her eyes teared up as she confessed.

Letting go of that nagging breath he was holding, Leo hung up his cell and, awkwardly, threw the sex toy back in the box. Reluctantly, he walked towards the gift and somehow managed to hand it back to his beaming wife. The gods are punishing him, he’s sure of it.

Biting her lip, Sakura looked up at her husband and back to her exotic gift. Clearly she has something in mind but was probably too embarrasse-oh.

“Sakura…” Sure, Leo and Sakura had done sex in the past. But the thought of seeing her in something that Niles personally picked up was killing the mood. For a very long time. And don’t get him started with that toy thing.

“Wha-no! N-no. Not that.” She claimed, her pink locks hiding her blushing face. “I just w-want you to promise me that you w-would thank Niles for the gift…even if it’s t-t-this…”

Leo groaned, “Are you keeping it?”

To his relief, she shook her head. “I m-might just keep the note he wrote…”

Speaking of which, he looked for the pink envelope and found it on the couch. He picked it up, praying for the gods that it is not tainted somehow, and opened it. Best for him to screen future gifts in case of any other unexpected sex jokes. He fears that Sakura might actually die of embarrassment.

Sakura peered over his shoulder to read the note with him but to no avail. “What does it say?”

In an instant, Leo crushed the note in his hand and rolled it into a ball. “Don’t worry about it. Are you hungry? I can cook since it’s my turn to make dinner.”

“Leo!” Sakura reached for the wrinkled note as Leo raised his arm up high. “I want to r-read it!”

He went on to think about dinner and how to burn the gift receipts that Niles sent. While he did read a few genuine blessings in the note, something he will tell Sakura one day, Leo is actually too embarrassed to think about his wife in lingerie HE can personally pick.

Ugh, he thought, Niles will never let this one go. Better have that warrant on hand.


	2. Chapter 2

           Sakura rubbed her face against a pillow. She wasn’t sure if it was hers or Leo’s, but it didn’t matter. The sunrise poked her awake before her obnoxious alarm did. Which is good, she thought, that alarm is WAY too loud that it can wake up the entire building!

  
            She slowly turned her body and found her husband beside her- sleeping. Leo Anya was, in fact, sleeping so deeply that his fingers were NOT between the pages of an important looking book.  As of late, Leo spent the long nights working in the living room. It took hours to convince him to at least sleep in the bed. While Sakura greatly admires his determination for his work, she feels that Leo is working WAY too hard for his own good. He can forget to eat and drink if it weren’t for her constant supervision. But with their recent move to Erdmann, and her long commute to and from work, Sakura is too preoccupied to check on Leo. She softly sighed at the thought of neglecting her husband’s well being, and she called herself his wife AND a nurse!

  
            Gently lifting herself up, and pushing away her pesky long hair, Sakura gazed lovingly at her sleeping Leo. While he denies the fact that he drools, calling it “childish”, a sliver of drool dribbles down his chin. It takes great effort on Sakura’s part to not wipe it away. The morning barely begun and the last thing she wants is to wake her husband up. And judging by all the papers he’s sleeping on, he probably slept two hours ago, at most.

  
            “Sleep well. Dream peacefully, Leo,” Sakura whispered. She quietly found for her cell phone, turned off the alarm, and mentally prepared herself while she prayed to both the Dawn and Dusk Dragons. Please, she pleaded, give me the courage and strength to help everyone today.

  
           With quiet vigor, Sakura got out of bed. And Leo yawned his sleep away. “Sakura…Is it time already?”

  
           Sakura flushed harder than the rising sun and wished the Holy Dragons can put the dozing Leo back to sleep. “Ssshhh, it’s not even six. You need to sleep…”

  
          “I’ll get breakfast ready-“

  
          “N-nooo,” Sakura raced to the other side of the bed and gently push Leo back. “It’s my turn to make breakfast anyway. Please stay in b-bed…”

  
           Leo rubbed his drool away. “This may be the only time we can eat breakfast together for a while. Let me up.”

  
           She doesn't like it when he brings that up. Time is never on their side and they both know it. While they try to spend as much time together, before and after marriage, it’s usually at a great cost. Sakura reluctantly dragged herself away from her husband. “You can stay in bed while I wash up A-AND make breakfast. TH-TH-THEN we can eat together.”

  
           He grinned, and it never stops Sakura from blushing even harder, “Alright.  That can work. Call me when you burn the bacon.”

  
          She pouted, “A-a-at least I don’t burn the eggs!” And she left their room with him grumbling about a “dreaded pan.” But before she could step in their bathroom, Sakura took a glance around their tiny condo.

  
         Well, Leo calls is tiny, she calls it cozy. A nice place where “normal” people live. It has a small kitchen with a bar counter facing the living room. Their sofa takes most of the space, right next to the “smallest dinner table on the planet” that Hana personally picked and complained about. The sofa is the most loved furniture because anyone can look at the balcony that’s bombarded with vibrant Nohrian plants and vegetables. Leo worked hard on them and she especially loves how he explains which plant is which or what vegetable they could eat in the future. Her only hope is that his beloved tomatoes don’t get eaten by that daring squirrel, again. He swears the hungry animal has a death wish.

         Thinking of the mini-garden, Sakura tip-toed toward the balcony. Pushing aside the curtains, she beamed as the sunlight bathe the garden with their early breakfast. It’s too bad she doesn’t have time to nap amongst the plants, like the old days.

  
         Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a box. Realizing it was only a reflection, she looked behind her and immediately regretted it.

  
         Niles’ gift was still inside their apartment.

  
         Sakura bit her lip. She has grown used to Leo’s right-hand man, and his “dirty antics,” yet she can’t help but feel somewhat threatened. Memories of the war flooded from the dark corners of her mind, especially that one attempted kidnapping that almost ended-

  
         “No-no no,” she whimpered. “I-it’s over…Ve-ve-very over...” Her trembling hands tried to find leverage as her breathing slowly became erratic. Trying to recall her breathing excise, Sakura noticed something pink sticking out of the “gift.” While the box itself is not helping her ongoing anxiety, she solely concentrated on the pretty lace since it was in her favorite shade of soothing pink. “He gave us, maybe me, I don’t know, a gi-gift! It’s ok! It’s not da-dangerous…Everything is ok-ok-ok.”

  
         At the count of five, her hands dove towards the lid and quickly threw it away, scavenging for whatever lace can help her calm down. To her surprise, it was just a regular bra-a pink lacy bra with flowers speckled around. Her ears continued to ring but quieter; Sakura’s shaky breathing slowed down as she counted each and every blossom, luckily it helped her relax. That and the (weird?) fact that the blossoms heavily resembled cherry blossoms-her namesake.

  
        “Sakura, you alright?” Before Leo could even step out of their room, Sakura shoved the bra down her shirt, regretted it immediately as it fell to the floor, and decided to shove it down her pants.

  
        “Th-I-wel-the-the SQUIRREL CAME BACK!” While Leo, and literally anyone else, can see through her lies, Sakura has practiced. Hopefully, he doesn’t catch that dreaded lie while she’s slowly recovering from earlier attack.

  
        “That thing has a death wish.” Sure enough, a hungry squirrel that looked like it enjoyed a nice juicy breakfast barely escaped the out-of-breath Leo, who almost broke through the window door. “It’s too damn early to do cardio…Are you shaking?”

  
        “No-no! I just feel sorry for your tomatoes!!” Sakura thanked the gods that her husband didn’t see her sooner but chastise them for damaging his favorite tomato vines. “I should have noticed sooner. I’m sorry…”

  
        Leo lovingly ran his fingers through her hair. “It’s a pointless fight between me and that rat. You should concern yourself with getting on that bus on time.”

  
        “And y-you should concern yourself with going back to bed. I-I haven’t started breakfast!” Sakura started to push her husband back to bed. But at least his soft touch soothes her nerves, shame that she’s heading off to work soon.

  
        Barely moving an inch, Leo did his best to hide both a smile and a stubborn yawn, “I heard you gasping, of course that made me worry-“

  
        “N-nothing was h-h-happening!”

  
        “Says the youngest princess of Hoshido.”

  
        “Well, t-then n-no one gets breakfast if the former prince of Nohr doesn’t go back to bed!” Of course, Sakura doesn’t mean that but since Leo was up all night, most likely, he needed to get back to bed. No matter what it takes.

  
        “Well then, that won’t do.” Leo carefully grabbed Sakura’s pushy hands and lead her to the bathroom. “You definitely need to eat before heading off to work-it’s a long commute after all. ”

  
        “I was about to brush my teeth-“

  
        “And I can help by making breakfast.” Not even she can resist his calm voice so early in the morning. "Now, hurry on. Wash up. I'll take care of things here."

  
        “At least rest on a chair! Take a quick nap on the table, p-please!!” But Sakura can’t let him do this. Her itty-bitty strength was not enough to guide him to the nearest chair. In defeat, she hoped her pouting would make him feel somewhat guilty. "I'll be right back..."

  
       “Now, I believe we were making eggs…” Leo walked to their fridge. It wasn’t big like they were accustomed to but it’s modest enough, like for “normal” people. Their kitchen was rather narrow, much to Leo’s dismay, and a constant reminder of their decision of living away from their political families. Which is probably for the best.

  
      Minutes later, Sakura dashed into the kitchen. “I w-was going to make them so please give me the p-pan. Yo-you just nap-“

      “I’m helping-“

  
      “Then m-make tea!”

  
      Leo thought about it and nodded. “I can do that.”

  
     And with that, Sakura showed off her Hoshidan cooking skills. She used the special Hoshidan pan, that only she can use, to make the eggs look like a rolled-up cake. In addition to cooking small fish, re-heating leftover rice from the day before, and warming up some miso soup, one would think she’s a stereotypical Hoshidan housewife.

  
     “Needs some tomatoes,” Leo said.

  
     “You want them now? You just picked some yesterday. I thought you were saving them.” Sakura knows how careful he is with his lovely tomatoes, both grown and store bought.

  
      “I bought some cherry tomatoes the other day. Just to fill me before our much better ones are fully grown. Want one?” He raised a cherry tomato inches away from her mouth. Years of living together prepared her for such affectionate moments. Slowly and tenderly, she bit the small vegetable off her husband’s fingers, savoring every drop. With a loving surprise, Leo let his thumb glide across her cheeks so delicately that Sakura reminded herself to finish chewing. He noticed how much of a distraction he was so he reluctantly let her go, but not before a quick peck on her lips.

  
      She didn’t want their short moment to end so she slid her arms around his waist. He’s grown taller these past few years that reaching around his neck is getting difficult, especially if she wants to surprise him. Burying her face against him, she hopes he could take the silent message and go along. It pained her to waste time like this but having her husband massaging her back was worth losing thirty seconds of eating breakfast. She can always eat on the train.

      “You need to eat now,” reminded Leo.

  
      “Y-you need to sleep…n-now,” Sakura countered. She held her breath as he, tried, to tickle her sides. “S-stop that!”

  
      He gave up and went on to set the table. While he placed their simpler dishes on the table, Sakura hurried to find her tablet to watch the morning news.

      “I can just read it from my phone,” But before Leo could get to his phone, Sakura blocked him from their bedroom.

  
      “I n-need to watch the traffic report. What if the trains are stuck…o-or on fire…”

  
      “That happens only in Windmire. The fire, I mean. I doubt anything bad would happen near the border since Valla oversees public transit between the two countries,” he explained. “And you know that.”

  
      Sakura found the best time to fiddle with her fingers. “I w-want to make sure…”

  
      Leo sigh, “I think I put the tablet in my bag.”

  
     She zoomed into their bedroom, found the tablet, remembered that the pretty bra from earlier was still dangling off her pajama shirt, and decided to hide it somewhere.

  
     “Sakura?”

  
     Since their small closet was open, she impulsively shoved the bra in some pocket. No one would know. “I’ll be right there!”

  
     Racing towards breakfast, Sakura flipped the tablet cover and began searching for that particular news stream she started watching ever since they moved. “It should be time for the morning news…”

  
     “I’ll set it up.” Leo propped the tablet on the table as he continued to stuff his mouth with cherry tomatoes. “I also got your lunch ready. By the stove. Please tell Elise that she’s old enough to buy her own.”

  
     Sakura giggles while eating her eggs. “She loves your cooking. She said that she looks forward to the day we invite her for dinner.”

  
     Leo frowned, “She just wants to decorate our home with unnecessary trinkets.” Elise had an annoying habit of giving weird animal figures to people. He would gladly throw it out the window if any of them entered their apartment.

  
     _“….-or those of you joining us right now-the outbound train to Crayon Valley was derailed near midnight on the Nohr-Valla stop. Both Nohrian and Vallite officials are not releasing any further information at this time-“_

  
      Silence crept upon them, paralyzing them as the announcer finished reading such familiar news. Sakura remembered hearing stories of trains derailing, blowing up, and purposely ramming into buildings during the war. Leo must have recalled as well since his hand found its way to her trembling one. A loving squeeze reassured her of her present life. Her REAL life. Although it didn’t stop her from praying to the Gods for the safety of the victims, if any.

  
     “If it happened near the border, then it must have something to do with the mines. Remember, that area near Crayon Valley has tremendous amounts of metals that many companies are trying to dig up. Hopefully, there aren’t any casualties since it was so late at night,” Leo explained.

  
      Sakura didn’t like his assumptions but it’s most likely true. “B-but that specific train track never had problems crossing the border before. It w-was really a gentle ride to work and a p-popular train in general.”

  
      Leo sigh, “That train takes many Nohrians to Valla, both to work and for leisure. It’s really a silver thread that connects the people of both countries. In addition to the other train that crossed the Hoshidan-Valla border, these trains helped strengthen both the economy and the trust of our people. And the Gods knows we need both.”

  
           “Hmm…,” Sakura agreed. Trust is still an ominous word for many across the continent. It took weeks before Ryoma and Xander gave her, and Elise, clearance to help Vallan hospitals. The audacity of the youngest sibling, royal or not, aiding the slowly recuperating Valla was heavily looked down upon by both Nohrians and Hoshidans. Meanwhile, Vallites are just glad with the extra set of helping hands, especially doctors. And even Corrin and Azura. She fondly remembered her first day at Crayon Hospi-wait. “L-leo?”

  
            “Hm?”

  
            “The t-t-train…”

  
            “…Son of a bitch-“ Leo yanked the tablet and tapped away.

  
            “I’m going to ch-ch-change!!” Sakura raced to their room, hoping she has enough time to find a cab that can take her straight to the local train station. There is only two train that goes from Nohr directly to Valla. And if the accident happened hours ago, then there are most likely heavy delays on her preferred one. Catching her usual bus would be pointless.

  
            “I just ordered a cab!” he shouted. “Just focus on changing-don’t worry about making the bed!”

  
            “I won’t be back until t-tomorrow n-night!” she shouted back, almost tripping on her pants. “Please sleep before heading to work and eat the dishes I left in the fridge!-I’m ready to go!” Before leaving, she fluffed their pillows.

  
            “A cab is coming in three minutes. I packed some leftovers-don’t let Elise eat it-and your breakfast. Let me get the door.” Leo held out a small tote bag. “Call me if you need anything and don’t let Elise distract you.”

  
            “Thank you, Leo-.” Sakura was about to defend her sister-in-law when he suddenly embraced her, holding her tight. She swiftly returned the gesture while pressing her ear to his chest. His rapid heartbeat, loud and true, mirrored her own. How she wished that they could stay together for a bit longer.

  
             Regretfully, Sakura let go first. “I love you.” Standing on her toes, closing her eyes, she slowly kissed her husband. Only the Gods could tell how hard she tried not to run her fingers through his bed hair.

  
             “I love you, too,” Leo echoed as she left their apartment and continued to resonate in her heart as she climbs into the taxi.  
  
            When the War ended four years ago, the small country of Valla opened its borders. For decades the people suffered under the rule of a secret government that only a few people knew. Sakura and her family, and Leo's, were some of those people. Now instead of worrying if old Vallites would conspire against the Hoshidan and Nohrian governments and make them fight against each other, the new Valla is a hub for skilled workers from all around the world.

  
             Unless a certain train accident delays the most important Valla bound train from Nohr, and forces Sakura to ride another train that takes twice as long to get to Crayon Valley. Even if she did get in the earliest train available, she will still be a half hour late for work.

  
             “Such a great way to start my morning-commuting to work with a princess.”

  
             Sakura quit fumbling through her phone as an older woman with long white hair suddendly toyed with her pink locks. “Mrs. Kurokawa! Good morning!”

  
             “I saw you running towards the car and I couldn’t believe it was you. I thought for sure your husband would call a helicopter from Windmire to get you to the hospital. The Gods know Elise would.”

  
             “She l-loves riding the bus. And she lives really close to the h-hospital,” retorted Sakura.

  
             Kurokawa huffed, “That won’t stop her from calling her family. And if she does-” she pulled out her own phone, “I will be right there to take plenty of gorgeous pictures!”

  
             Sakura giggled. A fellow OB-GYN at Crayon Valley Hospital, Mrs. Shade Kurokawa became instant friends with both her and Elise. While Shade acts much younger than she looks, her intelligence can be on par with even Leo’s. But Sakura can never say that out loud. “Besides, Xander is very b-busy and would ne-never use h-his status like that.”

  
             “Now, Princess Sakura,” Kurokawa started while caressing Sakura’s hair, “Being the president of Nohr comes with many privileges-”

  
             “How dare you ride in front of me!”

  
             “It’s your own darn fault! I got here first!”

  
             Both women turned their heads to a scene that reminds Sakura of the realities of post war recovery. A Nohrian young men was hovering over a Hoshidan men, who was calmly folding his morning newspaper. “I always sit here. It’s close to the door.”

  
             The Nohrian clenched his fists. “Like hell you do! I sit there to be away from the sun.”

  
             “Cowering from the light, as always.” loudly mumbled the Hoshidan. And the Nohrian was not having any more of it.

  
             “Stay calm, princess.” Kurokawa held Sakura in her place. “You know more than anyone that this isn’t your fight.”

  
              Sakura remembered to breathe but continued to watch the yelling men. Her families could never take away the stubborn racism boiled into their people’s blood. “I-I can still talk to them-”

  
              Kurokawa was about to object when an older lady rose up from her seat. “Can you boys shut up?!” She appeared to be a Vallite judging by her much lighter skin and hair color.“I am trying to read. Fight somewhere else!”

  
              The Nohrian glared at her. “This is none of your concern!”

  
              And now the old lady wasn’t having any of it, “Yes it is if we’re entering Valla. I won’t have anyone of you fight inside my home land. Now make-up and share the seat!!”

  
              The Hoshidan gasped. “I need the room to work-”

  
              “You’re just playing your stupid computer games!” The angry Nohrian countered.

  
              “I need to check for inconsistencies on this program-which is not a game-before heading to Quartz Valle-”

  
              “TO Quartz Valley?” The Nohrian did a double take before his shaking finger pointed at the confused Hoshidan. “You-do you-WORK at Quartz Valley?”

  
              “And if I do?”

  
              The Nohrian blinked as his finger pointed at himself. “I work there too…”

  
               His mouth dropped but the Hoshidan quickly composed himself. But even Sakura, who’s sitting on the other side of the train car, can see his pink tinted cheeks. “I-I can imagine. It is close to your country.”

  
             “Exactly! Why are YOU riding a Nohrian train?”

  
             “The rent is cheaper outside of Mount Garou. And it’s better pay in Valla”

  
             “...Very cheap...You know, I used to live there. Then, yeah, I heard about better Valla jobs too...Soooo,” The sheepish Nohrian rubbed his neck, leaning on a nearby pole, “ you work for Nikolay? ”

  
              “Oh for goodness sake...” The poor old lady dropped to her own seat while shaking her head. “They always fight before they become friends.”

  
              Sakura couldn’t agree more. In fact, she recalls a time when her own brother complained about cooperating with “Nohrian Scums”, which later turns to tales on how he taught Elise to shoot with a sniper rifle.

  
              The royal family of Hoshido and the dethroned family of Nohr, Sakura thought, took a long time before calling each other “friends.” She stared at her wedding ring as it shined alongside the morning sun. But months after all the name calling, she continued, we helped each other end the war. And if my family, our families, was able to put aside our difference, so can everyone else. I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could add more background stuff to this chapter, even if it's just a tiny bit. 
> 
> And playing Fire Emblem Heroes doesn't help. Trying to pull Eirika. RIP wallet.
> 
> EDIT: word changes here and there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in Leo/Sakura hell thanks to tumblr.  
> And I totally believe Niles gave these two some kind of sex toy for their wedding. 
> 
> Political drama will be running in the background-I just want to write Leo/Sakura newlywed stuff for the most part. 
> 
> Thanks for the read!


End file.
